Conventional cameras may include a number of electronically controlled devices to assist in capturing images. For example, an auto-focusing device can be used to bring an image that the user desires to capture into focus. This can be accomplished by the displacement of the lens along the optical axis to control the distance between the lens and the image capturing mechanism. Another electronically controlled device is vibration compensation device, which compensates for vibration of the camera body, for example, due to inadvertent shaking of the camera caused by hand shaking. This technique typically requires one of the multiple lenses in a lens module, to be moved relative to the image capturing device to reduce the image blurring effect caused by the motion of the camera.
Currently, camera modules are used in cellular phones. Existing vibration compensation devices are not suitable for cellular phones as they typically require a large space which is not available in a cellular phone. Accordingly, there is a need for a lens control apparatus that overcomes these and other shortcomings of existing devices.